


Splash

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred being a sweet but oblivious git, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to wipe the frown off Arthur's face with his silly antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (March 14th, 2014).

"Arty, a card could be held by the crease on your forehead," Alfred remarked upon seeing the look on Arthur’s face. Arthur glared at him, making him look even scarier. Alfred was unaffected.

"No, seriously. What happened that made you look like that?" Alfred then put an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer, hoping that Arthur would tell him what was bothering him.

The rain had just stopped and the clouds were making way for the sun to shine again. Alfred led Arthur outside of the building, towards the small English café his friend frequented.

Arthur shook his head and frowned some more, trying to pull away from Alfred’s hold. The taller man wouldn’t allow that. He squeezed Arthur’s shoulder and placed his free thumb and forefinger on the shorter man’s glabella, smoothing away the crease brought by his scowl. Arthur attempted to swat Alfred’s hand away. “Alfred, stop it.”

The American wouldn’t budge. “I won’t stop until you tell me what’s wrong.”

"Nothing’s wrong. And Alfred, please, stop it."

"Arthur," Alfred looked at Arthur seriously. "Even if the scowl looks really cute on you, I really wanna know what’s causing that so I can punch the guy who made you feel bad."

"It’s not really important, Alfred." But Alfred could see the twitch of the corners of his lips. A quick glance at the pathway revealed lots of puddles.

Pulling away, Alfred ran ahead and swiftly turned around to face Arthur again, who was staring at him as if saying ‘Don’t you dare’. He just grinned at him obnoxiously, and hopped right into one big puddle, splashing water everywhere. Arthur recoiled, maintaining a safe distance from Alfred and his moronic idea.

"Alfred! What are you doing, you’re getting us wet!" Arthur almost screeched at him.

"Not gonna stop until you tell me!" And Alfred stomped, the spray of water hitting the sun’s ray, creating an illusion of colors. Arthur’s green eyes widened, as if seeing Alfred for the first time.

Alfred saw the beginnings of a smile, and with one last splash, he went over to Arthur like an excited puppy. “So are you gonna tell me now?” He stood in front of him, looking eager.

Arthur finally allowed himself to smile. “Oh, Alfred, why are you so interested to know?” Alfred was like a ray of sunshine in his dreary life.

"I just don’t want you feeling bitter and blue, okay? Not while I’m here," he winked at Arthur, and Arthur couldn’t hold the laugh coming from his lips.

"You’re such a cheesy Hollywood actor, Alfred. But it’s just that Francis’ article was chosen instead of mine, when all that frog writes about is fashion," Arthur admitted, his face turning a bit red upon realizing how petty he sounded. And here Alfred was, worried about him. He was honestly touched. But he wouldn’t say that out loud. Arthur wouldn’t want Alfred’s ego to grow bigger.

"So… it’s Francis whom I should punch for making my Arty scowl like that, huh," Alfred muttered, and Arthur felt himself flush.  _My Arty_.

It was clear that Alfred didn’t know that Arthur heard his comment, so Arthur just pretended he hadn’t heard anything. But it was hard to pretend that the arm around his waist, pulling him close, meant nothing as well.

Taking deep breaths and willing his heart to beat a little slower, Arthur allowed himself to be led by Alfred as they made their way to his favorite tea café, knowing that Alfred wanted him to be happy.

Sometimes, Arthur cursed Alfred and his obliviousness and his generous, kind heart.


End file.
